Cut in Two
by Naive Raspberry
Summary: "Unstoppable together... Nearly impossible to defeat alone... Nearly..."


"Unstoppable together... Nearly impossible to defeat alone... Nearly..."

My back was slammed against the wall as the inquisitor sent me flying with the force, my lightsaber sheathing as it slid from my hand. I shook my head to regain my bearings, hopping back up to jump back into the fight. Only I suddenly ran into something solid, once again being sent flying backwards into the wall with a surprised cry. I got back up once more and looked at what was blocking my path... A Ray shield. I sprinted over to it and unsheathed my weapon, slashing at it a few times but to no avail. I was trapped on one side, and my sister was on the other, fighting the inquisitor. This was not good.

I believed in Rein. She was a fearsome warrior, we both were. But this inquisitor was different. He was strong, too strong. He was much bigger than us too. We had gotten numerous hits on him and it seemed nothing aside from a direct stab would stop him. Rein was steadily being backed into a corner. I could see the fear on her face as she realized she was in trouble. I banged relentlessly on the Ray Shield, begging for them to dissipate. And that's when it happened. I watched the inquisitor catch Rein's arm in the middle of a swing, and my sisters go to escape which always worked was useless against the man. She was caught, and the look on her face told me that she knew it. The crunch which came from the bones in my sisters wrist being shattered barely reached my ears, but the shrill scream she let loose while her weapon slid from her hand hit me loud and clear.

I watched in horror as a malicious grin stretched across the inquisitor's face, the man raising his lightsaber to finish my sibling off. But he hesitated. He turned his head to look at me, but my gaze was fixated on my sister. She was smiling at me. There were tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, mouthing something I couldn't interpret and then... Her body went limp as the inquisitor brought his lightsaber down on her back, the end of it appearing through her chest. He then dropped her like she was a bag of garbage, a horrible chuckle flowing from his lips as he turned to face me fully.

I couldn't help but fall to my knees. It felt like I myself was stabbed. I could feel my heart being torn apart as I watched my sister fall, my twin, my best friend, my ally, my partner. I was destroyed. I then felt my hopelessness and pain turn to sheer rage, my fingers curling around my lightsaber as I looked up, fire in my eyes. The inquisitor stayed where he was, standing next to my sister, waiting for the Ray Shields to end, that evil grin still spread across his face.

I could feel myself giving into my rage. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. This man had just taken what I cherished most, and now, he was going to pay for it. I heard the shields dissipate and I leapt from my feet, propelling myself forward with the force, a war cry flowing from my mouth. I pressed the button on my lightsaber and unsheathed my weapon, the sound of blade clashing against blade audible as I landed. I didn't even hesitate, pulling away and attacking again, then again, then again. He was just as good as he was when I fought him with Rein, nothing had changed on that front. The only thing that had changed was that I was fighting with emotion, not with intelligence, and so when that fist came out of nowhere and connected with my face, I didn't see it coming and I was sent flying.

He was on me in an instant, pinning me down with one foot on my chest while the other landed on my arm, keeping my lightsaber pinned to the ground. I punched him with all my strength using my free arm, but apparently my hits didn't do a thing, seeing as all he did was laugh at my feeble attempt to resist. I could feel the heat off of his saber as he put it across my throat, his face bathed in its red light as he leaned forward.

"The great Versallion twins are finished... Relax, Talia. I'm about to reunite you with your darling sister!" He proclaimed, raising his weapon for the killing blow. The world seemed to slow down as he prepared to end my life, my eyes moving to my sisters dead body. And that's when I saw it. Her lightsaber. I extended my arm and called that saber to me, bringing it over as quickly as I possibly could. The moment the metal touched my hand, I brought it across my body, unsheathing the weapon. The golden beam caught the red one which was just about to slice me in half, a look of shock appearing on the man's face. And that was the moment I needed. I rocked to my shoulders, getting my feet beneath the inquisitor before exploding, sending him flying off of me. I then kicked myself up, sinking into my fighting stance with both my lightsaber and my sisters.

Of course the inquisitor stumbled to his feet, glaring at me with blood in his eyes. It was at this moment that I realized what my sister mouthed to me in her final moments. I could picture it as if it were happening right now. That smile. Those tears. She wasn't afraid at all. She was accepting of her fate.

"Talia... I love you... Win for me..."

I allowed a similar smile to appear on my face before I stood straight up, sheathing both weapons. I glanced over to my sisters body, resisting the urge to cry before refocusing on my enemy.

"I love you too, Rein... Sorry, but I'm not going to be joining you just yet... Say hey to mom for me..."

And with a roar, the inquisitor charged at me, like a train barreling towards a small flower. I effortlessly dodged his lightsaber swing, then another, a kick, a punch. I unsheathed my own lightsaber, catching and parrying his strikes easily. Little did he know that I was luring him into a combo Rein and I used often, a combo he would never see coming. I continued leading him closer and closer to the wall, waiting for the perfect moment. And there it was. I went in for the killing blow and he of course went to block, only, I sheathed my lightsaber and he blocked nothing. My sisters lightsaber then sprang to life in my off hand, piercing right through his stomach only a moment later, finishing him off.

He gasped as the blade pierced him, freezing in midair. I held it there for effect before I removed it, the inquisitor falling to his knees, defeated. I kicked his weapon away before I rounded his body, looking down at him as his life faded away.

"Stupid... BITCH!" He snarled, trying to grab me but he was far too weak, for a simple swat to the back of his hand was all it took to counter his feeble attempt to seize me. I simply smiled and unsheathed Rein and I's lightsaber's. I crossed them before putting them against his throat, smiling down at him as his eyes went wide before I crossed them even further, decapitating the inquisitor, his head rolling off of his shoulders before falling to the floor with a dull thud. I didn't need to linger. I had won.

My limbs suddenly felt weak, my heart aching with immeasurable pain as I finally moved to my sister's body. The lightsaber's fell from my hands and to the floor as I sank to my knees, collapsing atop her, exhausted. After a few moments, I pulled away so that I could look down at her face, taking in the dried tears which managed to spill from her now closed eyes, the slight part in her lips, the dirt and grime from our fight caking her skin. It was all too much for me... I shuddered once before I collapsed again, beginning to weep. I stayed like that, hunched over her body, crying into her chest while trying to will her back to life. Of course that would never work, but it didn't stop me from trying. I pulled away and took her shoulders into my grasp, shaking her wildly.

"Rein! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me! I need you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, choking on my own shaky breaths as I tried to wake her up. I gave her CPR for a while, which also failed of course. Eventually I gave up, simply sitting there on my knees, crying my eyes out while the realization that my sister was truly gone dawned on me.

We came into this world together, Rein and I. We promised one another when we joined the Jedi Order that we would be going out together... We figured that promise would keep us both alive for one another. We fought together, bled together, cried together, ran together... And now here we were. She was gone, and I was left behind. No longer would I have my partner to fight with against the empire. No longer would I have my best friend to laugh with despite our situation. No longer would I have my sister to comfort me and vice versa when things seemed most grim. She was all I had... She was my everything... Without her...

I'm alone...


End file.
